


Wings

by Cailecz



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 00Q Reverse Bang, Fanart, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cailecz/pseuds/Cailecz
Summary: Summary of the accompanying ficHe Flies By His Own WingsbyFlantastic(rated E):James Bond's life is at Skyfall now, the days of being 007 long gone... or so he thought.An unexpected visit by M sends him on a mission to rescue another ex-employee of Mi6.





	Wings

Q's wings are based off of the resplendent quetzal ( _Pharomachrus mocinno_ ). Bond's wings are from the golden eagle ( _Aquila chrysaetos_ ).

And a close-up because it shows the colors a bit differently.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for wing!fics and am super excited by [Flantastic's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flantastic/pseuds/Flantastic) fic inspired by my art!  
> [Link to the fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474840/chapters/41154059)  
>    
> Also, sorry the image quality isn't better, I couldn't scan the work because the drawing is 14 x 17 inches, so photos from my phone it is.


End file.
